The Devil s Playground
by lilycantu
Summary: oneshot mi vision de como deberia haber terminado la escena de Lucifer desnudo frente a Chloe. 1x04


**mientras escuchaba la cancion Devil´s Playground de The rigs se me vino esta escena a la mente, asi que dije por que no.**

 **no soy muy buen en escribir este tipo de escenas asi que no ser demasiado queria ser la primera en poner un fic de Lucifer en español.**

 **saludos**

 **Lilian**

Chloe entró al apartamento de Lucifer, ella quería saber si había arreglado lo del club de jugadores, lo que nunca espero ver es a un Lucifer totalmente desnudo frente a ella.

cuando el le grito diciendo que se estaba preparando nunca pensó que sería esto.

ella se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, no podía apartar la mirada del gran miembro de Lucifer que la saludaba totalmente preparado para jugar.

Chloe tomó una manta que estaba sobre el sofá, lo miro otro momento y le pidió que se acepto la manta sin titubear, la puso alrededor de la cintura.

"esto va más allá de lo inapropiado" dijo Chloe dándole la espalda.

"vamos, mírame" pidió Lucifer

Ella se giró para verlo mientras él hacía lo mismo para mostrarle todo su cuerpo a la detective.

Chloe lo miró con agrado hasta que noto las dos marcas que Lucifer tenía en la espalda.

"que te paso..?" tartamudeó mientras se acercaba a él"dios mío"

"bueno, sí supongo que es su culpa"

"culpa de quien?" pregunto

"mi padre" contestó Lucifer

"tu padre te hizo eso?" ella no comprendía cómo un padre podía dañar su propio hijo.

"no, no, no, es donde corté mis alas" corrigió.

"qué?" preguntó Chloe sin comprender

"bueno, no lo hice yo,Maze lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí" explicó Lucifer.

"no enserio" dijo mientras trataba de hacer que se girara para ver más detenidamente las cicatrices" que es esto?"

ella estaba apunto de tocar una de las cicatrices cuando Lucifer se giró y le tomo la muñeca para detenerla.

"no, por favor" le pidió el.

Toda su jovialidad se había ido, la miraba con cierta timidez y miedo tan ajeno a él.

"ok" Chloe dijo sin aliento

Come, if you're curious to see

Pull the tricks out of my sleeve

All you find is yours to keep

Brave, are you brave enough to meet

The desires that you seek

Hold my hand, I'll set you free

Lucifer lentamente soltó su mano, acariciándola en el proceso, sus ojos todavía estaban clavados en la mirada del otro. ella colocó su mano sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón, el se acerco a ella.

el aliento de lucifer le acariciaba la cara, el bajo sus ojos a sus labios y de nuevo a ella como pidiendo permiso, ella se acercó un poco más, sus labios se unieron a los de el.

El beso era lento, como tentando las aguas, Chloe paso sus manos por su pecho hasta la nuca tirando de él hacia ella para profundizar el beso. Lucifer pasó sus manos por su cintura jalando su cuerpo al ras del suyo.

Lucifer paso sus manos por debajo de la camiseta. acariciando su piel,mientras ella jugaba con el pelo en su nuca.

Chloe se separó un momento para tomar aire,lucifer siguió besando su cuello, su mandíbula hasta reclamar su boca de nuevo, pasó sus manos por su trasero, levantandola ella de inmediato envolvió sus piernas en su cintura.

Lucifer la llevó a su dormitorio. la colocó lentamente en su cama.

Welcome to the devil's playground

You can tread where demons play

It's your Candyland where dreamers dance

And I promise that it's safe

el se coloco con cuidado por encima de ella, la beso con pasión, ella envolvió sus pierna en el y en un ágil movimiento cambio las posiciones para estar ella arriba.

Welcome to the devil's playground

You can look and you can touch

It's a real fine day at the black parade

And I swear it won't cost much

Chloe paso sus manos por su pecho, sintiendo los fuertes músculos debajo de las palmas de sus manos, colocó besos en su pecho hasta llegar de nuevo a la tomó el extremo de su camiseta blanca y tiró de ella para quitarla.

la miro por unos momento antes de sentarse y besar su clavícula haciéndola gemir en el proceso, paso sus manos por la espalda de Chloe, encontró el broche del sujetador, lo desprendió,lo quito con lentitud desechando aun lado de la cama.

miro los pechos que tanto había soñado besar desde que descubrió en aquella película, cambió de nuevo las posiciones para colocarla por debajo de él y hundió su boca en el pezón derecho,Chloe lo tomo con fuerza del pelo mientras se arqueaba para acercarse más a su boca que jugaba con su pecho.

despues de que Lucifer quedara satisfecho con su trabajo en el pecho derecho se traslado al izquiero para administrarle el mismo se estaba volviendo loca de placer,Lucifer sigio besando su camino hasta su pantalon, lo quito con cuidando revelando la ropa interior de encaje, descartandola tambien, ella estaba desnuda ante los ojos hambrientos de Lucifer.

Come, pull up your throne and sit

Where good and bad cease to exist

Here your command is our wish

El beso la parte interna de su muslo, subiendo poco a poco a donde la necesidad la consumía,al llegar a su centro pasó la lengua lentamente por su punto de placer haciendo que Chloe se tensara por un momento.

"por favor" rogó ella, ya no podía aceptar tanta tortura" te necesito ya"

"tus deseos son ordenes para mi"

se colocó en su entrada y lentamente se deslizó dentro de ella, gimiendo los dos al mismo tiempo.

Feast on the fruit of every tree

You can bathe in every dream

These chains of freedom are yours to keep

no se movió, esperando que ella se acostumbre a su tamaño, cuando ella se empezó a retorcer, fue su llamada para empezar a moverse, primero lentamente para encontrar su propio ritmo.

"más rápido" pido Chloe entre gemidos entrecortados

"como usted diga, detective" dijo Lucifer acelerando sus embestidas.

Welcome to the devil's playground

You can tread where demons play

It's your Candyland where dreamers dance

And I promise that it's safe

El placer era indescriptible, pero ella no estaba preparada para el orgasmo arrollador que la llenó por completo, sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse cuando llegó, pero eso no fue suficiente para lucifer que no dejó de moverse, haciendo que de inmediato el cuerpo de Chloe se preparara para su segundo llegó más fuerte que el anterior, cuando estaba bajando de su alta, sintió a Lucifer tensarse por encima de ella, junto con la sensación caliente en su vientre al sentir su semen salir.

Welcome to the devil's playground

You can look and you can touch

It's a real fine day at the black parade

And I swear it won't cost much.

ambos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos hasta que lucifer salió de ella haciendo gemir a los dos, se acostó al lado de ella, que se acomodó en su pecho, el tiro de las mantas sobre ellos, ambos cayeron en el sueño de inmediato, esa sería su primera noche de muchas.


End file.
